


Grandfather Gabriel

by justsimplymeagain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsimplymeagain/pseuds/justsimplymeagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gabriel saves the day after Season 5 and has grandchildren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grandfather Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not entirely serious or following any timeline per say. But so long as it amuses someone then it's all good. 
> 
> Dedicated to: FireChildSlytherin5 of fanfiction.net for making me think of this crazed scenario of Gabriel having grandkids and furthering that idea with little tidbit idea's that are featured within the story.

It was well known by now that Gabriel wasn't a trickster or the Norse Trickster God Loki. No he was the runaway Archangel Gabriel. The bible sure did have it wrong, something Gabriel poked fun of until he saw a feminine picture of himself. They did not have to portray him as a wannabe lady. And back in those days, woman were viewed as inferior. Just look at the whole story of Adam and Eve. Little Eve was a meek woman, though she had a sharp wit that wasn't printed down. 

Gabriel thought that was too bad, she had some good comebacks. 

And hunters everywhere knew who he was so they no longer hunted him, which could be viewed as a plus but he got dirty looks which earned a quick prompt snap of the fingers and them spitting out whatever they were drinking or eating due to him switching the contents with something nasty. He's a dirty fighter. 

They now didn't think that he played the part as Loki, just took the name. Boy where they wrong. He very much played the part. Well, mostly. He wasn't the one who fathered and mothered children. But being that he stole the body of Loki he inherited the brats as well and his emotions towards the said brats. He loved them as if he himself birthed and fathered them. 

So in a sense, they are very much his. 

And he didn't entirely approve of Fenrir's choice in women especially when the said woman was Eve the all Mother. No not the meek sarcastic Eve who was the wife of Adam. The mother of monsters. Fenrir was fond of her, and feral in his courtship of her. She obviously loved it because she had no problem laying with him. 

And giving birth to one kind of monster, werewolves. Yes you heard it right. Gabriel was a grandfather to a whole line of monsters. More or less. 

Fenrir also laid with another being and well, demons weren't complaining. They got themselves some trusty hounds to use. Hounds that loved to play fetch with Gabriel. Crowley wasn't entirely pleased by that. 

And with the whole gloomy apocalypses nonsense over and done with Gabriel was allowed to surprise former members of 'Team Free Will' with his existence. Dean-o's lady friend wasn't entirely happy with him appearing in their bedroom. But the expressions he got was priceless so it was okay. Until he got shot. 

Dean had to deal with pink hair for a few days and teased constantly. 

It was only after that did he tell him that Gabriel in thanks to them for locking his siblings up so Gabriel wouldn't actually have to kill them, that he latched onto the hunters siblings and yank them out. Castiel already stole the body a month back, Gabriel latched onto the souls. Stuck his tongue out at Lucifer and disappeared before the grouch could retaliate. 

In count, Sammy only spent twenty years there if you gone by that clock rather then the two months he's been gone topside. 

No damages that couldn't be mended with colorful bandages. And no seeing old Luci everywhere. Something Gabriel knew would have happened if he got himself offed. 

Dean tried to play nice with him after that. More or less. If you didn't include the whole trying to stab Gabriel for turning the water into maple syrup. Ben liked Gabriel's sense of humor, smart kid. Lisa refused to let him in the house when she had a say in it. Obviously not forgiving him for popping in that night. Lady needs to loosen up. 

So with his harassment of the Winchesters finished, Gabriel spent some time angering Raphael and posing interesting questions like if the old man wanted the apocalypse then he wouldn't have brought Castiel back not once but twice and then above that bring Gabriel back to life with his previous abilities and free will that he gained and learnt to have since way back when humans where far more primitive. But not stupid, the race was never really stupid. Just foolish and a bit childish in several situations. 

It took a while and Gabriel finding a way to bind Raphael's grace and making him learn how to be human. Boy was he pissed. Castiel was grateful and Gabriel forced him to spit out the corrupted souls on loan from Crowley. Slapped him upside the head too. 

And that was how Gabriel saved the day. And got an earful from Joshua. 

Apparently the old fart was grouchy for Gabriel disappearing and putting off this whole cleaning house thing. 

And he didn't improve of the notes he left every hunter he could find on the globe. Each and every one of them said; 

"DO NOT Kill List....unless you idiots got into something you are guys shouldn't and have to kill one of my grandbabies in self-defence."

And he left a very specific list of what not to kill. He knew they wouldn't follow it, and he knew that they would likely get into scenario's and put themselves into situations where his grandkids would need to be offed. 

That just left him the right to pull pranks, especially on his favorite hunters. 

Castiel wasn't entirely fond of Gabriel's babies either. Especially after he found them, or the few that survived the years and unleashed them onto certain area's where they were given the specific direction of only offing and harming dick-heads. 

More then once Castiel proclaimed very stubbornly,   
“Gabriel! Call back your abomination children!” 

Gabriel never listened because he made it so they couldn't be killed by Castiel. 

“Don't call my precious baby's such horrible names you nerdy douche-bag!” Gabriel yelled back, yes it was childish but you know what. Gabriel didn't care.


End file.
